A Gotham Halloween
by yodajax10
Summary: While spending Halloween with Barbara Gordon in Gotham City, Timmy Turner goes trick or treating with SpongeBob and Patrick. But what happens when Iago and Abu come in and start to cause some tricks to get treats? Cameo appearances by Mike and Sulley


**A Gotham Halloween**

It was October 31st, Halloween. This tale begins on a dark night in Agrabah. Everyone was asleep…Except for two residents. Iago and Abu were sitting up in a high tower in the palace. Abu was relaxing while Iago was pacing back and forth. "Tonight is October 31st. I don't know but something about this night isn't just any night, but what is it?" Iago said. He then heard loud snoring. He looked over and saw Abu asleep. He then shook Abu to wake him up. "Wake up!" said Iago. "Don't be such a lazy ol' weenie!" Iago's eyes widened. "What a minute! Weenie? It's Halloween! Why didn't I remember this before?" He then ran over to get some eggs. "Here's some eggs monkey boy!" Iago said giving some to Abu. He and Abu went to the window to throw eggs at people. The only problem was, no one was out. "Hey! What gives?" Iago said. "No one is out! And it's Halloween! I can't believe no one in Agrabah heard about this yet!" "Halloween?" Abu chattered. "Yes!" Iago said. "It's that time of the year when you dress as someone else and you get candy when you go to someone's house and say 'Trick or Treat'!" "Oh!" Abu said. He then chattered greedily and rubbed his paws together for candy. "Hmm, what time is it?" said Iago looking at his watch. "Only 8:30?" He then had an idea. "Say, everybody else in the world celebrates Halloween, We could go celebrate somewhere else for the night!" said Iago. Abu looked concerned about this. "It involves candy!" Iago said smirking. Abu grinned wildly and licked his chops. "That's the spirit!" Iago said. Abu then looked confused at something as he looked out the window. "We're not gonna fly out!" Iago said. Abu raised an eyebrow. "In times like this," Iago said grinning as he pulled out the scarab medallion. "Me and Jafar always used the shortcut." He then put the two pieces together as a flash of light was shown.

Meanwhile in Gotham City, Timmy Turner was spending this time with his cousin, Barbara Gordon AKA Batgirl. Along with Timmy on this night were SpongeBob Squarepants and Patrick Star, two of Timmy's friends. (The reason Barbara knows SpongeBob and Patrick is because she went on an adventure with Timmy SpongeBob and the other Nicktoons) Barbara was helping Timmy get his mummy costume on. "There, all finished." Barbara smiled. "Thanks!" Timmy said. "No problem." Barbara said. "Say, are SpongeBob and Patrick ready?" "Yes we are!" SpongeBob said running up. SpongeBob had a white bed sheet over his head. "Great!" Patrick said. "You're going as a trick or treat bag!" "No," said SpongeBob. "I'm a ghost!" "Oh yeah," said Patrick. "Patrick, why aren't you dressed up?" asked Timmy. "Oh, this year I'm dressing as myself!" said Patrick. "How come?" asked Timmy and Barbara. "It was something Squidward said to me one day,"

**Flashback sequence**

"You are so annoying that you are sometimes the scariest thing I've ever seen!" said Squidward Tentacles from his house. "Gee thanks Squidward!" Patrick said smiling. "Maybe that's who I'll dress up as!"

**End Flashback sequence**

"So, do you like my 'costume'?" Patrick said grinning. Barbara and Timmy looked at each other. They then smiled at Patrick. "It looks good." They said. "Awesome!" Patrick said.

Timmy, SpongeBob and Patrick were almost ready to go. "Have fun, guys." Said Barbara. "Thanks." Timmy said high-fiving Barbara. Timmy, SpongeBob and Patrick walked outside and grinned. "Are you ready?" Timmy said. "I sure am!" SpongeBob said. "Are you ready Patrick?" "For what?" Patrick said. "Trick or Treating!" SpongeBob said. "Oh yeah! Uh-huh." Said Patrick nodding. "Let's go!" Timmy said.

Timmy, SpongeBob and Patrick were walking through the city. In a dark alley, someone was watching them. The figure then jumped in front of them. "Aah! Harley Quinn!" Timmy, SpongeBob and Patrick yelped as they jumped inside a trash can. "Hey, what are ya scared of?" said Harley smiling. "I ain't gonna hurt ya!" Timmy and the others peeked out of the trash can. "You're not?" SpongeBob said. "How come?" "It's Halloween!" said Harley. "I never fight on holidays, Halloween's my favorite! Next to Christmas of course." "Harley," said a female voice. "What are you doing?" It was Poison Ivy. "Oh, uh just walking around." Harley said nervously. "Then who are they?" Ivy said pointing to Timmy, SpongeBob and Patrick in the trash can. "Oh come on Red!" Harley said. "It's a holiday! Can't we be nice just once?" Harley gave Ivy puppy dog eyes. "Oh, very well." Ivy said. Harley got a pumpkin full of candy out. "Come and get it boys!" Harley grinned. Timmy, SpongeBob and Patrick grinned and jumped out of the trash can and held their bags out.

After meeting Harley and Ivy, the three walked around with their bags of candy. They heard a sound by the dumpster. They walked towards it. The dumpster opened and revealed…"Catwoman!" Timmy, SpongeBob and Patrick yelped as they tried to hide. "What are you doing here?" Catwoman said. "I-it's Halloween and we're Trick or T-treating." SpongeBob said shaking. "You wouldn't happen to have some candy around would ya?" Catwoman raised an eyebrow at them. Timmy, SpongeBob and Patrick had big grins on their faces. "I suppose." Catwoman said. She found a bag of candy someone dropped a few minutes ago. "I guess this will do," She said as she gave it to them. "Thanks!" Timmy, SpongeBob and Patrick said as they left. Catwoman then crept back inside the dumpster. SpongeBob then paused to look at the dumpster. He then snuck towards it and creaked it open. Isis the cat jumped out and screeched. SpongeBob yelped as he ran to catch up with Timmy and Patrick. Catwoman peeked and saw SpongeBob run off. Catwoman snickered as she and Isis went back inside the dumpster.

Timmy, SpongeBob and Patrick were walking around with their bags of candy. "This is great!" Patrick said. "We're getting so much candy we're gonna be sick for weeks!" "Yeah," said Timmy. "Where should we go next?" Then, inside an old abandoned house, a flash of light was inside as the house shook a little. "What was that?" said SpongeBob. "I don't know," said Timmy. "Let's go check it out." None of them knew that inside the house was the Cave of Wonders. Iago and Abu walked out of the mouth. "Now that's what I call an entrance!" Iago said grinning. The Cave then melted into sand. Iago picked up the scarab pieces and put them in his pocket. "So where are we exactly?" Iago said. He flew outside and saw a sign. "Gotham City?" He said. "I remember this place!" Abu looked confused. "Don't worry monkey boy!" Iago said. "Look outside, trick or treaters everywhere! And what do they have? Candy." Abu grinned wildly and licked his chops. "Candy..." Abu said. "That's right!" Iago said.

They then heard voices. "Are you sure it's okay to go in here?" SpongeBob asked. "Of course," Timmy said looking around. "I mean the people who own this house sure got it decorated!" SpongeBob saw a spider in a cobweb and gulped. "And let's not forget it's really stable!" Patrick said. "Uh, Patrick?" said SpongeBob. Patrick gave the wall a tap. A plunger up in the second floor fell through and landed on SpongeBob. "SpongeBob?" said Timmy. SpongeBob muffled a little, for his head was stuck through the plunger. Timmy helped get it off as SpongeBob's face looked mixed up. "Hey look!" SpongeBob said giggling. "I'm Picasso!" Timmy helped get SpongeBob's face back together. "You feel better?" Timmy asked. "Much, thanks!" SpongeBob said as he put his costume back on. "I wonder if anyone lives here," Timmy said. "Trick or Treat!" He called out. A shadow loomed over them. The three gasped. It was a hooded figure with a skeleton head with red eyes. "Wow!" said SpongeBob. "What a nice costume you have! It almost looks-" A skeleton hand then fell to the ground. "REAL!" SpongeBob screamed. Timmy, SpongeBob and Patrick screamed in fear as the ran out of the house, accidentally leaving behind their candy.

Meanwhile inside a house, Mike Wasowski and James P. Sullivan AKA Sulley walked out of a closet and into an empty room. "There's no one here," Mike said. "How can there be no one here? It's Halloween?" "Well, they're probably out Trick or Treating like all people do on Halloween."Sulley said rolling his eyes. "What do you mean?" Mike said as he walked to the window and saw everyone walking around in costumes. "Oh," said Mike. "Told ya." Sulley said. "AAAAAUGH!" said Timmy, SpongeBob and Patrick running. "MONSTER!" Mike and Sulley looked at each other in confusion. "What are we, chopped liver?" said Mike.

Timmy, SpongeBob and Patrick kept running until they hid in an alley. "What was that?" said SpongeBob panting. "I have no idea," Timmy said. They then noticed something. "Hey, where did our candy go?" said Patrick. "Oh shoot!" said Timmy. "We must've let our candy behind!" "No candy on Halloween? That IS scary!" said SpongeBob. "What are we gonna do?" said Patrick. "We gotta go back and get it!" said Timmy. "We can't!" said SpongeBob. "That big scary monster's over there!" "It was just some guy in a costume," said Timmy. "Now come on!" SpongeBob and Patrick followed Timmy back to the house.

They snuck back inside the house and saw the monster with the candy. "That thing has our candy!" SpongeBob whispered. The figure pulled the skeleton head off revealing...Abu and a laughing Iago! "Iago?" said Timmy confused. "What's he and Abu doing here?" Iago pulled the cloak off him and Abu and looked at the candy. "Man oh man, did I scare them!" Abu chattered at him. "Fine, I mean 'we' scared them." "Those meanies are gonna eat our candy!" SpongeBob whispered angrily. "Don't worry, we'll get it back." Timmy said. Iago was about to eat the candy until Abu came up to him. "Oh yeah," Iago said. He looked at what he should give Abu. He found an apple. "Here ya go," Iago said selfishly tossing it to Abu. Abu looked at it and growled at Iago. He was about to swipe some candy until Iago jumped in front of him. "Not so fast!" Iago said. "Did you wash your paws?" As Iago kept talking, Abu was getting angrier by the second. He grabbed the apple and threw it at Iago. Abu laughed as Iago got up angrily. "DON'T START WITH ME, CHIMP!" He then jumped on Abu as they started fighting as smoke covered them. As they fought, Timmy, SpongeBob and Patrick snuck up and took back the candy as Patrick ate the apple. They then quickly walked out of the house. "Okay, let's go!" SpongeBob said frantically. "Wait!" said Timmy. "I have an idea! They tricked us, so why don't we trick them?" The three then huddled as they planned something.

Meanwhile Iago and Abu were still fighting. Timmy, SpongeBob and Patrick snuck in and put glue on Iago and Abu's costume and snuck out. They stopped fighting as they noticed something. "Hey, someone stole my candy!" Iago said angrily. Abu growled at Iago. Another fight was about to happen until they heard something. "All right! More candy!" Iago grinned. He and Abu then rushed to get their costume. They saw the shadow get closer and they jumped down trying to scare the figure. They then noticed it was one of Gotham's detectives. Renee Montoya. "Uh, hello." Iago said confused. "A maniac's gone missing," said Renee, taking out a picture that looked just like Iago and Abu's costume. "Have you seen this figure?" "Uh," Iago said. "No?" Renee said as she pulled out a mirror. "Then try this!" Iago saw the reflection in the mirror. "Wait!" Iago said. He tried to pull the costume off, but it was too stuck. "Monkey, little help here!" Iago whispered. They tried to get it off but it didn't work. "I can explain!" Iago said. "Just as I thought!" said Renee. "You're under arrest!" Iago ran past Renee as she fell over, revealing Timmy, SpongeBob and Patrick in a costume. "There they go!" Timmy smirked. "So what are we gonna do now?" said SpongeBob. "You'll see." Timmy grinned.

Iago and Abu kept running in their costume until they hid behind an alley. They were both panting heavily. Little did they know, Harley Quinn was behind them with the same picture Renee had. "Hey," She said. "You shouldn't be doing this on a holiday!" "Wait!" Iago tried to say. "You don't understand!" Harley tried to catch them with her spring-loaded boxing glove but missed. Iago and Abu ran off in the costume trying to escape Harley. They hid by Catwoman's dumpster. Catwoman jumped in front of them and hissed. "Wait!" Iago tried to say. Isis then jumped on Iago. "Hey! Get off!" Iago pulled Isis off as he and Abu hid in a trash can. They were then startled by a few bangs on the trashcan from Poison Ivy. Iago peeked out in his costume and saw Harley, Ivy and Catwoman looking at him. "Get him!" Harley said. Iago and Abu tried to use the costume to run off but began rolling down the sidewalk in the trashcan. The trashcan stopped as it sent Iago and Abu flying through the air as the landed in a cemetery.

They finally got out of their costume and got up dazed. They saw were the were and screeched when they saw where they were. "A CEMETERY!" Iago said. He then paused and cleared his throat. "I mean uh a cemetery. Big deal! This is the least bit scary as Jafar! Now there's a face only a mother could love. Not that she does. I mean what mother could possibly love a son who has a thing for ruling the world? I mean, if she had paid just a little more at-" Iago didn't finish as the lights around the cemetery turned off. Wind started blowing. "Okay, I'm starting to get a little freaked out." Iago said. A menacing laugh was heard. Iago's eyes widened. He knew that laugh. He then turned around and saw his greatest fear. "JAFAR!" The spirit of Jafar grinned at Iago evilly. "He-he, Buddy?" Iago said. Jafar raised an eyebrow. "Uh, Jafar! I was just talking about how scary your mother is! No-No! I mean uh, how scary YOU are! No-No! I mean uh, how everyone fears you and-" Iago couldn't finish as Jafar tried to vaporize him. Iago hid behind Abu. "So, what brings ya here?" said Iago. "I have come to tell you, your time has come for something you did today." Jafar said pointing at Iago. "No! I didn't do anything bad today!" Iago said. He then realized something. "Except scaring Timmy, SpongeBob and Patrick!" He whimpered. He began sobbing hysterically. "OH PLEASE JAFAR! GIVE ME ANOTHER CHANCE! I'M NOT A BAD PARROT! I WAS JUST KIDDING! PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YA!" Iago cried. He didn't notice Jafar's ghost disappear and Timmy, SpongeBob and Patrick walk up behind him. "So you're sorry?" said Timmy. "YES I'M SORRY!" Iago said. "And you'll not prank us anymore?" Timmy said. "I PROMISE!" Iago said. "You sure?" Timmy said. "CROSS MY HEART AND HOPE TO-" Iago then noticed Jafar was gone. "Wait, where's Jafar?" Iago said. He saw Timmy, SpongeBob and Patrick. "What are you doing here? What's going on?" Abu also looked confused. "Gotcha!" Timmy said. "Wait! What about Jafar?" He saw the hologram projector. He then got really angry. "Why you, you-I'm gonna-" Iago started to say. Wind then started to blow again.

"Alright, what's going on now?" Iago asked furiously. Right behind him was a black looking figure. Iago saw it and raised an eyebrow. "Okay, Mr. Tall, Black and Scary the joke's over and-" The figure fully revealed itself. It was a bat-like vampire! Iago screamed as he turned white. He and Abu then jumped in the bushes. The vampire jumped down. But it wasn't a vampire, it was just Batgirl! "Barbara!" said Timmy as he and Batgirl hugged. "Happy Halloween, Timmy!" said Batgirl smiling. "Now what?" Iago groaned as he and Abu walker out the bushes. "Timmy told me what you did, so I decided to join the fun!" said Batgirl. "Now what do you say Iago?" "I'm sorry," Iago said as Abu agreed with him, feeling sorry too. Batgirl and Timmy winked at each other.

They then heard something behind the bushes. "What's that?" Patrick said. Two figures dressed as humans popped out from the bushes. "Really?" said Iago. "That's how you two are trying to scare us? Ha! I bet you look even scarier without those costumes!" Iago pulled the costumes off as he and the others saw something truly terrifying. They all screamed and ran off in fear. "Guess I was right!" Iago said. "Hey look!" Patrick said running. "I still have the candy!" "Thank goodness!" SpongeBob said running. "Now where were we?" The six then continued running off screaming in fear. The figures were actually Mike and Sulley. "All right it worked!" said Sulley. "I thought it would!" Mike laughed. "Let's do it again!" They put the costumes back on and went to go try it somewhere else in the neighborhood.

THE END.


End file.
